Verschwörung
by AliasXXX
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, die Prozesse gegen die Todesser sollen beginnen. Was für Auswirkungen hätte wohl die Diskreditierung des wichtigsten Zeugen? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, _

_ich höre förmlich, wie Sie in diesem Moment einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen und das Pergament am liebsten in eine winzige Kugel umformen wollen. Oder in kleine Schnipsel._

_Bitte tun Sie das nicht und betrachten Sie mein Schreiben als absolute Notwendigkeit._

_Die Vieraugentreffen vor zwei Jahren sind bekannt geworden. Wie ist mir ein Rätsel, es heißt, wir hätten einen Zuschauer gehabt. Bestreiten Sie die Details. Ich werde leugnen und schlicht Strafarbeiten angeben. _

_Im Übrigen empfinde ich Ihre Verhaftung als großes Unrecht und mit dieser Meinung stehe ich nicht allein. Seien Sie versichert, dass viele Sie mit den besten Wünschen bedenken. _

_Verlieren Sie nicht den Mut, es gibt nicht nur mich als Leumundszeugen. _

_Frohe Weihnachten! _

_Es grüßt Sie mit den besten Wünschen_

_Hermine Granger_

Nicht ihr Ernst!

Das war für bestimmt zwei Minuten der einzige Gedanke, den Severus Snape, Adressat dieses mehr als merkwürdigen Schreibens, dachte.

Was sollte das? Was sie nun komplett verrückt geworden?

Was für Vieraugentreffen und bei was sollten Sie Zuschauer gehabt haben? Impertinent und grenzüberschreitend war sie schon immer gewesen, aber das?

Was bildete sie sich ein? Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!

Sie, die, die…

Ach verflucht, er lief durch den fensterlosen, großen Raum, der alles beherbergte, was er zum Leben brauchte. Schreibtisch, Bett, Dusche, Waschbecken und Toilette. Alles in einem, überschaubar, auch für die Wärter.

Kurz war er versucht, dem Wisch ein anderes als von der unmöglichen Hexe angedachtes Ende zu geben und ihn im Klo zu bestatten, aber er bog rechtzeitig ab und ging stattdessen zum Schreibtisch. Die Feder kratzte kurz darauf hektisch über ein Blatt Papier.

_Keine Anrede, bewusst und definitiv abwertend gemeint, beschönigen Sie es nicht._

_Alles, was ich will, ist meine verfluchte Ruhe! Schreiben Sie mir nicht, sprechen Sie mich niemals an. _

_Ob Sie Zeuge sind oder nicht, interessiert mich nicht! Oder doch, was Sie an geistigen Mist von sich zu geben haben, will ich gar nicht hören! Wenn Sie eines nicht können, dann ist es wertungsfrei analysieren und Schlüsse ziehen. _

_Nein, das stimmt nicht. Mit diesem Brief haben Sie offenbart, dass Sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage sind, einen sinnvollen Text zu schreiben. _

_Was will uns der Autor damit sagen? Die entsprechenden Schlüsse lassen mir die Haare zu Berge stehen. _

_Halten Sie am besten einfach konsequent den Mund. Und das ist sehr höflich formuliert. Eigentlich müsste hier stehen 'Fresse halten'. Oh nein, jetzt steht es hier. Wie bedauerlich. Das war Sarkasmus. _

_Schieben Sie sich Ihre Wünsche in den Arsch. Wortwörtlich, Ihr Brief liegt meinem Schreiben bei. _

_Severus Snape _


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, sieh dir das an!"

Hermine konnte spüren, dass ihre Wangen glühten, sie war völlig außer Atem. Seit sie dem Kauz den Brief von Snape abgenommen hatte, waren kaum zwanzig Minuten vergangen.

In dieser Zeit hatte sie sich an einem Stück Toast verschluckt, eine Tasse Kaffee verkippt, das daraus entstandene Chaos beseitigt und sich angezogen. Die Briefe hatte sie vorsichtig aufgerollt und in eine kleine Plastiktüte verpackt, wie sie sie dank ihrer Muggelmutter immer im Küchenschrank liegen hatte. Dann war sie nach London apperiert, hatte das Ministerium betreten und war die Flure entlang gehetzt. Sie durfte jetzt gut und gerne unter Schnappatmung leiden.

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich immer weiter zusammen. Schließlich sah er von dem Pergament auf. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie fertig er aussah. Seine Brille kaschierte für gewöhnlich Augenschatten, heute waren diese aber so ausladend, dass sie zwischen Brille und Wangenknochen auszulaufen schienen. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, ob er an seine gewöhnliche Arbeitszeit noch eine Nachtschicht gehängt hatte, kam er ihr mit der alarmierten Frage: "Was hast du ihm geschrieben?" zuvor.

Die Hexe zog die Tüte aus ihrer Handtasche.

"Angeblich das. Ich möchte, dass du die Pergamente untersuchst, der Brief, der vorgeblich von mir geschrieben wurde, ist nicht von mir."

Aufgeregt war sie bei diesen Worten. Es hing so viel von Harrys Reaktion ab.

Von Anfang an hatte Hermine Snapes Haft als gefährlich bewertet. Der Mann war dort ohne Zauberstab untergebracht und abhängig von den Kontrollen der Ministeriumsangestellten. Zwei mal hatten die schon versagt. Einmal war ein Angreifer in Gestalt von Snapes Verteidiger bis in die Zelle - die angeblich keine war - vorgedrungen und hatte Zauber wirken können. Erst dieser Angriff hatte einen Alarm ausgelöst

Seit Wochen war sie der Meinung, der Prozess des Professors wurde manipuliert. Immer wieder tauchten völlig unerwartete Zeugen auf, oder Dokumente, die vorher Belegtes wie bestellt widerriefen. Der Krieg war seit mehr das einem Jahr beendet und der Mann saß noch immer in Haft! Snape sollte in einem möglichst schlechten Licht dastehen. Harry war sich sicher, dass das selbst im allerschlimmsten Fall nicht zu einer Haftstrafe führen würde. Aber was würde es bedeuten, wenn Snape nicht freigesprochen würde? Haft hin oder her, darum ging es wohl wirklich nicht. Aber welches Wort würde in den noch ausstehenden Todesserprozessen wohl mehr Gewicht haben? Das eines Verurteilten oder das eines Mannes mit Freispruch erster Güte?

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen.

"Das passt ins Bild. Und da seine Post kontrolliert wird, macht diese Andeutung nun sicher schon die Runde. Angriff von zwei Seiten."

Hermine seufzte ungeduldig.

"Was zum Henker redest du da? Jemand schafft gefälschte Post in seine Zelle! Jemand fälscht meine Handschrift und das eindrucksvoll! Welches Problem könnte denn gerade noch größer sein?"

Harry sah zu ihr auf und schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

"Hermine, hier brennt die Luft! Kingsley wurde gestern Abend eine Phiole mit einer Erinnerung zugestellt. Es… Ich hätte dich nachher ohnehin in mein Büro zitieren müssen. Du bist vorerst von den Ermittlungen suspendiert."

Es gelang ihr, ein schrilles "Was?" auszustoßen, dann ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl Harry gegenüber fallen.

Sie brauchte ihn nur ansehen und er erklärte sich. Stockend und peinlich berührt.

"Diese Erinnerung… Sie zeigen dich und Snape. Und es passt zu dem Brief, den du nicht geschrieben hast."

Sie atmete tief ein. Es passte also, aber Harry glaubte es nicht. Das war viel Wert.

"Was genau, Harry?", fragte sie leise.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Suchte lange nach Worten und stieß dann schließlich aus: "Es erinnert sehr an einen Porno. Mit allen Details."

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie schluckte dreimal und führte sich die Konsequenzen vor Augen. Die Erinnerungen waren an Kingsley gesandt worden. Wie viele Leute hatten sie wohl schon gesehen? So grün wie Harry gerade aussah war er mit Sicherheit ein Zeuge. Und Kingsley.

Harry glaubte die Geschichte nicht. Wenn er das dem Minister und Chefauror in Personalunion gesagt hatte, dann wurden die Erinnerungen nun wohl auf Fälschungsspuren untersucht.

"Harry, ich habe nie-", setzte sie an, doch der Freund hob sofort die Hände.

"In Merlins Namen! Natürlich hast du nicht! Aber es muss untersucht werden. Und du darfst vorerst nicht weiter ermitteln. Sonst steht am Ende der Verdacht im Raum, es gab Manipulationen aus persönlichen Motiven heraus."

Sie nickte. Natürlich, das war logisch. Aber nur, wenn nicht schnell bewiesen wurde, dass die Szenen gefälscht waren.

"Ich will sie sehen", sagte sie da leise.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht jetzt. Kingsley bespricht sich gerade mit den Auroren, er hat dir für 1.00 Uhr einen Termin reserviert."

Da stützte Hermine ihren rechten Unterarm auf die Schreibtischplatte und lehnte sich Harry so entgegen.

"Jetzt pass mal auf, Mister Auror im Schnelldurchlauf und Verantwortlicher für Todesseraktivitäten und deren Verfolgung. Du bist Kingsleys Liebling und dein Wort hat Gewicht. Ich will diese Erinnerungen sehen, jetzt, nicht heute Mittag! Ich muss es, weil ich wohl diejenige bin, die eine Fälschung am ehesten als solche erkennen kann. Wenn es erst von der Presse veröffentlicht wird, wird es dramatisch. Hol ein Denkarium und die Erinnerungen her!"

Er schluckte, überdachte ihre Worte und nickte dann sichtbar widerwillig.

"Du wirst deinen Eifer bereuen! Frühstück wirst du heute nicht mehr essen. Vermutlich gar nichts", fauchte er und ging doch. Zehn Minuten später tauchte er mit dem Minister im Schlepptau wieder auf.

Der versicherte Hermine, dass sie für ihn über jeden Zweifel erhaben wäre, aber das natürlich trotzdem ermittelt werden müsse. In alle Richtungen. Natürlich könne sie das Material auch jetzt sichten. Er würde sich in der Zeit die Briefe ansehen.

Am Ende fragte er, ob sie Begleitung wünschte.

Harry schüttelte hinter dem Rücken des Ministers den Kopf, so lehnte auch sie ab.

Als das Denkarium vor ihr stand, zögerte sie nur kurz. Was würde das hinauszögern bringen? Wichtig war es nun, die Fälschung zu belegen.


	3. Chapter 3

Unvermittelt findet sich Hermine in einer kleinen Kammer wieder. Nein, ein Schrank. Der Geruch ist ihr sofort bekannt, Kräuter, Ruß und Formaldehyd.

Der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.

Sie steht beengt, es ist stickig, heiß und dunkel, aber direkt über ihr fällt Licht durch ein kleines Loch.

Jetzt hört sie Stimmen. Eine Gänsehaut überlauft sie, als sie diese als Snapes und ihre eigene erkennt.

Sie streckt sich ein Stück und kann tatsächlich in den Klassenraum spähen, direkt zum ausladenden Schreibtisch des Professors. Er sitzt daran, Hermine selbst scheint einbestellt zu sein.

Seine Ellenbogen hat er auf die Tischplatten gestellt, die Hände liegen vor seinem Mund aneinander.

"... haben Sie geglaubt, ich lasse Sie so davongekommen, Granger? Haben Sie mit jedem Tag, der verging ein bisschen mehr gehofft? Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, was Sie getan haben war nur derart verdorben, dass ich mein Handeln schlicht genau abwägen musste. Gerade einmal 17... Unzucht mit einem Schüler…"

Die Hermine vor dem Schreibtisch reagiert ruhig.

"Die Schulregeln definieren 'Unzucht' sehr genau. Prinzipienreiter müssen Sie geschrieben haben. Ein vollzogener Geschlechtsakt-"

Snape schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und faucht laut: "Ihre beider Geschlechtsteile waren involviert, das kommt der Sache schon sehr nahe!"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Vollzug ist etwas anderes-", begehrt die Hexe erneut auf und die Schrankhermine kann ihr da nur zustimmen. Snape natürlich nicht. Er wird ungewohnt direkt. Ja regelrecht vulgär.

"Eine Frau lutscht am Schwanz eines Mannes, der im Vierfüßler über ihr kniet und ihre Muschi leckt. Beide stöhnen. Er spritzt in ihren Mund ab. Ich nenne das Vollzug."

Darauf sagt Hermine nichts mehr. Snape schweigt eine ganze Weile, dann steht er auf. Geht um den Schreibtisch herum und baut sich vor der Hexe auf.

"Hat es Ihnen nun die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, wie genau Sie hingesehen haben", antwortet sie frech. Augenblicklich zuckt sie zusammen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie das nicht sagen wollen.

Snape nickt. "Dann ist das wohl eine Zusammenkunft voller Überraschungen. Ich hätte dich nicht für derart verdorben gehalten."

"Verdorben? Aus dem Mund eines Spanners klingt das reichlich unangebracht! Und das ist es generell! An Sex ist ja wohl nichts verwerflich."

Snape schürzt die Lippen. "Triebhaft, selbstbewusst und kuragiert. Eine wirklich überraschende Mischung. Lass dir nur einen Rat geben -", dreist fällt sie ihm ins Wort. "Ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, dass ich mich nicht erwischen lassen sollte, ist mir klar."

Wieder wirkt sie nach dem Sprechen des Satzes von sich selbst überrascht. Snape lässt es ihr durchgehen. Oder besser, er nutzt ihr Selbstbewusstsein für seine Antwort.

"Das weiß wohl jeder, ein unnötiger Hinweis wäre es also. Allerdings, jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, wenn Miss Perfekt nicht an entsprechende Schutzzauber denkt, war sie entweder außergewöhnlich kopflos oder sie hat ein Faible für den Reiz des Ertapptwerdens."

Nun gerät die Fassung der Hexe das Wanken. Rot läuft sie an, was den Professor amüsiert schnauben lässt.

"Ein diagnostizierter Hang zum Exhibitionismus ist dir also doch peinlich. Das muss es nicht." Ehe sie auch nur etwas erwidern könnte wechselt er scheinbar das Thema.

"Sie werden wegen Ihrer Wollust nicht von der Schule fliegen. Strafarbeit, Hauspunkte… Immerhin waren Sie außerhalb der Sperrzeit mit McLaggan zugange. Und das auch noch unter der Peitschenden Weide und damit außerhalb des Schulhauses. Ich lasse Ihnen nun die Wahl, Granger. Soll Ihre Hauslehrin über das Strafmaß entscheiden? Soll ich sie darüber informieren, dass Miss Granger die Beine breit macht und sich lecken lässt, Sperma schluckt und das alles auch noch gleichzeitig. Soll ich es gegenüber den Slytherin fallen lassen? Oder begeben Sie sich in meine Hände?"

Die Hexe zögert.

"Bedenken Sie, wie enttäuscht Minerva wäre. Vertrauensschülerin wären Sie die längste Zeit gewesen", schiebt Snape bedrohlich nach.

Ein Ruck geht durch sie und sie faucht: "Dann richten Sie doch über mich. Das erspart es Ihnen gleich, sich als Spanner zu outen. Bedenken Sie das beim Strafmaß."

Er schnaubt verächtlich.

"Wie es zu erwarten war. So Gryffindor. Sie fragen nicht einmal, was Ihnen blühen könnte."

Noch näher tritt er an sie heran. Seine Stimme ändert ihre Klangfarbe. Fast sanft sagt er: "Wussten Sie, dass die Regel zum Thema Unzucht von einem Schulleiter mit einer ausgeprägten Schwäche für seine Schülerinnen stammt? Sie gilt für Lehrer und Schüler gleichermaßen. Es ist nicht strafbar, einvernehmlich mit einer Schülerin zu verkehren, so lange sie jungfräulich bleibt."

Er geht um Hermine herum und sie dreht sich auf der Stelle mit ihm. Schrankhermine kann so ihre geröteten Wangen erkennen.

"Oh, ich habe genau hingesehen. McLaggan vermittelte ganz eindeutig einen zufriedenen Eindruck. Und auch du hattest deinen Spaß. Ich gebe zu, dass mich dieses Bild nicht mehr loslässt."

Er streckt eine Hand nach ihr aus und wie paralysiert lässt Hermine sich von ihm am Blusenkragen berühren. Beide sind im Profil jetzt genau zu erkennen. Snape leckt sich die Lippen, seine Hand wandert an der Knopfleiste hinab, dann auf ihre rechte Brust, die er fest umfasst und knetet.

"Ich habe mit mehr Widerspruch gerechnet, Granger. Tatsächlich siehst du gerade so aus, als wäre meinhHandeln keine Strafe. Bist du scharf?"

Das Schulmädchen vor seinem Tisch schluckt hart, reagiert sonst aber nicht. Snape lässt seine Hand sinken und tritt zwei Schritte zurück.

"Zieh dich aus!", fordert er schnarrend. Die Hermine an seinem Schreibtisch zögert erneut, allerdings nur kurz. Dann legt sie ihre Robe ab und steigt aus den Schuhen. Die echte Hermine hätte das ganz sicher nicht getan. Die falsche öffnet mit nahezu ruhigen Händen die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Nur ein ganz leichtes Zittern ist zu erkennen. Nachdem auch der Rock gefallen ist, steht sie in feiner Spitzenwäsche vor dem Professor. Weiß und durchscheinend, der BH ohne Bügel lässt die natürliche Form der Brüste mehr als nur erahnen. Einzig die zarte Narbe, die sich quer über die linke Brust zieht, lässt sich als Makel bezeichnen.

"Weiter!", fordert er streng und umnachgibig. Da flackert das Mienenspiel der fast Nackten doch. Ihr Kinn bebt sichtbar und sie regt sich kein Stück. Snape taxiert sie einen Moment mit kühlem Blick, dann schließt er den Abstand zu ihr wieder. Immer näher kommt er ihr und um ihm auszuweichen, läuft Hermine rückwärts. Zumindest bis sie die Kante des Schreibtischs erreicht. Nun kann sie sich nur noch zurücklehnen. Entkommen kann sie ihm so nicht. Snape nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. Mit nun wieder regelrecht sanfter Stimme sagt er: "Es wird keine Strafe, Granger. Eher ein sogar gut gemeinter Rat. Mit der 69 wird dich kaum jemand bis zum Äußersten treiben können."

Wie selbstverständlich greift er bei diesen Worten in ihren Rücken, öffnet den BH und zieht ihn ihr aus.

"Es fängt schon damit an, dass diese wirklich hübschen Brüste viel zu kurz kommen. Du hättest dich nicht derart an McLaggan pressen müssen, wenn da Hände gewesen wären, die sie kneten, während du geleckt wirst."

Er greift fest zu und ihr noch weiteres zurückweichen nutzt er, um den Kopf zu neigen und mit einem langen Zug über ihre linke Brust zu lenken. Ihr ohnehin dürftiger Widerstand erstirbt völlig, als seine Zunge über ihren steil aufragenden Nippel tanzt, ihr Rücken biegt sich ihm entgegen. Gegen ihre Haut sagt er: "Setz dich auf den Tisch!"

Sie tut es, doch er korrigiert sogleich ihre Haltung. Seine Arme greifen unter ihre Knie und dann zieht er an den Beinen, so dass sie direkt an der Tischkante sitzt, mit weit gespreizten Beinen, zwischen die er sich kniet. Ohne weitere Worte wandert sein Gesicht an ihrem Körper hinab, während seine Hände sich auf ihre Brüste legen und er ihre Warzen reizt.

Das Gesicht der Hexe wirkt sichtlich überfordert, ein Mix aus sehr viel Lust und gleichzeitiger Abscheu. Ihr Körper sendet da schon eindeutigere Signale. Sie windet sich, als sein Mund ihren noch vom Höschen bedeckten Schritt erreicht. In diesem Moment wird Hermine im Schrank bewusst, wie gut ihr Blick auf die Szenerie viel zu gut ist. Sie kann aus ihrer leicht schrägen Perspektive hinter dem Schreibtisch alles genau erkennen, so als stünde sie direkt hinter dem Professor und würde ihm über die Schulter schauen. Sie sieht, wie seine Zunge langsam über den Stoff leckt.

"Soll ich dich von deinem Höschen befreien?", seuselt er, bevor er seinen Kopf ein Stück dreht und seine Zunge in kurzen Stößen an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels tanzt. Seine rechte Hand wandert zeitgleich über ihren Bauch hinab, nur mit dem Zeigefinger streicht er schließlich über das kleine Stoffdreieck des Slips. Die junge Hexe zuckt wie elektrisiert zusammen und stöhnt eher ihr "Ja", als das sie es spricht.

Seine zweite Hand wandert in ihren Schritt, ein Reißen verkündet das Ende der zarten Spitze. Die Überreste belässt er, wo sie sind, er klappt den Stoff nur soweit beiseite, dass er vollen Zugang zur feuchtglänzenden Vagina hat. Wieder leckt er langsam darüber, von ihrem Eingang bis zur geschwollenen Perle, die er mehrfach umspielt. Erst dabei steigert er langsam das Tempo. Seine rechte Hand wandert wieder hinauf und die nackte Hexe auf seinem Schreibtisch verbiegt ihren Rücken, streckt sich ihm entgegen.

Das feste Zwirbeln ihrer Brustwarze lässt sie aufkeuchen, zeitgleich dringt er mit zwei Fingern der anderen Hand langsam in sie ein. Er wiederholt dieses Spiel im immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, leckt sie immer härter und als er schließlich seine Lippen um die Klitoris legte und an ihr saugt, beginnt die Hexe zu tönen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum, ihr Körper bebt, ihre Hüfte spiegelt den Rhythmus, soweit es ihre Position zulässt. Da Snape sein Tun nicht verlangsamt, wandeln sich die Laute bald in leise Schreie. Laute, die den Mann nur weiter zu animieren scheinen. Er umfasst ihre Beine, verhindert so im Vorhinein ein zurückzucken von ihr. Statt sie zu fingern dringt er nun hin und wieder mit der Zunge in sie ein, im Wechsel mit langen Zungenstrichen.

Die Geräusche der Hexe nehmen einen klagenden Ton an, mit einem schrill geschrieen "Ah", lässt sie ihren Oberkörper förmlich nach hinten auf die Tischplatte fallen. Sie liegt nun ausgestreckt auf dem Schreibtisch. Ihre Hüfte wiegt sich seinen Berührungen entgegen.

Da lässt er von ihr ab, richtet sich auf und auch wenn er dem winzigen Schrank den Rücken zukehrt, ist deutlich zu erkennen, wie er seine Hose offnet. Hermine windet sich auf dem Tisch, ihre Hüfte zuckt immer wieder. Deutlich ist zu erkennen, dass sie absolut bereit und willig wäre, den Mann in sich aufzunehmen. Als der sich über sie beugt, hebt sie ihr Becken einladend an.

Snape stützt den rechten Arm auf den Tisch, seine Hüfte streckt sich ihrer entgegen, doch statt in sie einzudringen, reibt er sich nur langsam an ihren Schritt. Sie stöhnt auf. Er ignoriert es scheinbar, steigt, seine offene Hose mit der linken Hand auf der Hüfte halten, auch mit den Knien auf den Tisch. Dann bewegt er sich im vierfüßler über ihr entlang, bis er über ihren Schultern kniet und er sein Glied in ihren atemlos offenstehenden Mund schiebt. Ihre Arme werden durch seine Beine an ihrem Körper fixiert. Langsam bewegt er seine Hüfte vor und zurück, ohne dass Hermine seine Bewegungen mit steuern könnte. Er allein bestimmt den Blowjob. Immer schneller vögelt er regelrecht ihren Mund. Es gelingt ihr, den rechten Arm zu befreien, doch statt zu protestieren oder Widerstand zu leisten, wandert ihre Hand auf seinen Hintern. Essscheint ihm zu gefallen, denn - ob unfreiwillig oder bewusst - seine Hose rutscht nun herab und gibt den Blick frei auf seinen nackten Hintern. Zeitgleich verlagert er das Gewicht weiter nach vorn. Die echte Hermine im Schrank sieht so den Arsch des Professors auf absurde Weise in den Klassenraum ragen. Sie sieht die zwischen seinen Beinen im Rhythmus seiner Hüftbewegungen wackelnden Hoden, die nun von der Hand der Hexe umfasst und massiert werden.

Ein knurrendes Stöhnen erklingt. Die Erinnerung endet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermines Hände zitterten, ihr Magen rumorte. Sich das ganze anzusehen, mit Harry und Kingsley im Raum, war schrecklich. Zumal sie wusste, dass die beiden Männer auch schon in diese Erinnerung eingetaucht waren. Doch sie musste die Nerven behalten, wenn sie verhindern wollte, dass sich der Kreis der Zeugen noch weiter vergrößerte.

"Eine Lüge... sehr offensichtlich", stotterte sie befangen.

Kingsley seufzte.

"Ja, alles wirkt sehr inszeniert. Allerdings, meine Erfahrung als Ermittler...", er schluckte, suchte nach Worten, "Wird etwas bezeugt, was dem Beobachter gefällt, ist ein verfälschender Fokus durchaus möglich. Ich halte es natürlich für eine Fälschung. Aber allein die Szenerie erklärt sie nicht perse als solche."

Nun war es an Hermine zu seufzen. "Ach nein, Herr Minister, darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen! Ich bin ja aber auch völlig ahnungslos." Ihre Stimme hatte einen derart sarkastischen Ton angenommen, dass selbst ein Mensch, der sie nicht kannte, erkennen musste, wie wenig ernst sie ihre Worte meinte. Ihre Unsicherheit war wie weggeblasen. Sie hasste es, wenn man ihre Meinung nicht wirklich ernst nahm. Sie hatte kaum von einer offensichtlich Fälschung gesprochen, wenn sie genau das nicht genauer belegen konnte.

"Zwei Punkte sprechen sehr klar für eine Fälschung. Snape war mein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als ich 17 war. Im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke regierte damals schon Slughorn."

Sie sah, dass Kingsley auch diesen Einwand wegwischen wollte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Meine Narbe hatte ich zu der Zeit allerdings noch nicht. Die verdanke ich Lestrange. Bekanntermaßen folterte sie mich im Haus von Malfoy. Als ich 18 war. Snape war danach nie wieder mein Lehrer."

Nun seufzte der Minister auf gänzlich andere Art. Auf eine, die offenbarte, wie sehr ihm die gesamte Situation zuwider war. Vermutlich wollte er nicht einräumen, dass er die besagte Narbe auf der Brust von Hermine Granger gesehen hatte, während diese es mit Severus Snape auf dessen Schreibtisch trieb. Ja, vermutlich wollte er nicht einmal bestätigen, dass er überhaupt etwas gesehen hatte. Und dabei hatte es so furchtbar viel zu sehen gegeben hatt. Alles von Hermine. Schließlich redete er doch.

"Das ist tatsächlich ein handfester Beweis. Eine Fälschung muss definitiv nicht von anderen bezeugt werden." Seine Miene verzog sich gequält bis angewidert. "Es ist wichtig, Hermine und ich muss es fragen. Mein Pflicht, du verstehst?"

Die Hexe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sammelte sich. Denn natürlich ahnte sie, was da nun kommen würde.

"Hast du eine solche oder eine ähnliche Szene je wirklich erlebt? Egal mit wem. Gerade im Hinblick auf deine Narbe ist es nicht unerheblich zu erfahren, wer von ihr weiß."

Die Hexe schloss kurz die Augen und sammelte sich. Dann sprach sie die wohl abgewägten Worte.

"Von meiner Narbe weiß seit drei Wochen nahezu jeder, der den Tagespropheten liest. Kimmkorn hat den Ausschnitt meiner Robe zu den Feierlichkeiten zum ersten Jahrestag kommentiert. Sie meint, wenn ich meine knabenhafte Figur auch noch betonen will, sollte ich doch zumindest einer Glamourzauber benutzen, der die zusätzlich entstellende Narbe kaschiert. Es sei denn, ich will jedem unter die Nase reiben, dass ich auch einen Sectionifluch habe verkraften müssen. Ein Foto gab es auch, passend zum Artikel. Jeder, der den Fluch kennt, und das Bild gesehen hat, kann sich ausrechnen, wie die Narbe verläuft. Darüber hinaus gibt es Zauber, die einem jedwedes Detail eines Menschen sehen lassen. Wenn irgendjemand mit manipulativen Absichten wissen wollte, wie ich aussehe, dann hat er das sehr leicht hinbekommen."

Sie seufzte tief, ehe sie ausstieß: "Ich hatte nie im Kerker Sex, schon gar nicht auf einem Schreibtisch. Und um ganz sicher zu gehen: Ich hatte nie was mit Snape. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Sexualdelikte so selten zur Anzeige gebracht werden. Notwendig oder nicht, deine Fragen sind mehr als unangenehm."

Sie hoffte, dass sie gerade mit den letzten Worten, jede weitere Nachfrage im Keim erstickt hatte. Alles weitere konnte nur wirklich unschön werden! Das Auslassen von Details war keine Straftat. Das selektive Aussprechen der Wahrheit auch nicht. Würde sie aber an dieser Stelle alle Männer nennen, die auf legalem Weg von der Narbe wussten, dann wäre genau das ein echter Schock für Harry und den guten Kingsley. Ja, verflucht, sie schützte auch die beiden. Und für Erkenntnis würde die Wahrheit auch nicht sorgen. Ganz sicher hatte keine ihrer Affären diese Szene entworfen.

Der Minister wich ihrem Blick kurz aus und nickte dann ergeben.

"Ich denke, von deiner Seite sind das genug Informationen. Die Erinnerung bleibt unter Verschluss, ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf. Nur einer muss sie noch sehen. Ich werde gleich zu Severus gehen. Es muss sein, vielleicht hat er eine Idee, wer zu einer derartigen Verleumdung fähig ist. Ohne meinem alten Haus zu nahe treten zu wollen, das ganze erscheint sehr Slytherin. Dann werden wir wohl eine Ermittlung in Richtung Betrug und Verleumdung beginnen. Harry, frag am besten gleich nach, ob Spuren auf dem Briefumschlag gefunden werden konnten. Und nimm Hermines Brief gleich mit. Auch der sollte sich im Labor angesehen werden."

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Natürlich musste Snape das sehen, es war logisch und auch sein gutes Recht, denn er war genauso betroffen wie sie selbst. Er würde es sehen, mit allen Facetten.

Die Hexe biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kurz wirklich schmerzhaft, dann besann sie sich darauf, was es in dieser Situation vor allem zu tun galt.

"Dieser verdammte Prozess muss enden. Das wird nicht der letzte Angriff sein. Und, machen wir uns nichts vor, ein unbewaffnetter und gefangener Snape ist für jeden Angriff ein sehr leichtes Opfer. Er kann sich nicht wehren. Jeder ätzende Bericht von der Kimmkorn ist neue Nahrung für Verleumdungen. Denkst du, sie würde noch einen Satz über den Mann schreiben, wenn sie wüsste, dass er sie einfach in der Redaktion aufsuchen kann?"

Kingsley dachte kurz darüber nach, dann nickte er. "Ja, du hast recht und diese Farce hätte schon längst beendet sein müssen." Er sah auf seine Uhr und stand dann hektisch auf. "Ich werde beim Gamot vorsprechen und die Schließung der Beweisaufnahme verlangen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Severus Snape leiden muss. Aber wenn nun auch Außenstehende auf derart absurde Art und Weise in den Dreck gezogen werden, sollte das uns allen ein Zeichen sein."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus war von den Entwicklungen überrascht. Weder würde er das Kingsley gegenüber aber einräumen, noch würde er sich selbst eingestehen, dass Überraschung nicht im mindesten beschrieb, was er gerade empfand.

Er war frei! Nicht nur im Sinne der Möglichkeit, die verfluchte Glaszelle verlassen zu können, nein, er war freigesprochen worden, in einem Prozess, den er nach mehr als einem Jahr Dauer schon als unendlich eingeschätzt hatte.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte der Minister eine Rede vor dem Zaubergamot gehalten, in der er es als maßgeblich bezeichnet hatte, dass über Severus Snape endgültig gerichtet werden würde. Maßgeblich für die folgenden Prozesse, die ohne den einstigen Spion als Zeugen nicht beginnen konnten. Kingsley hatte in den Saal hinein gefragt, was in den letzten 10 Monaten dann tatsächlich an neuen Erkenntnissen durch Zeugen und Dokumente geliefert worden war. Ein Schachzug mit Risiken, denn die Regierung hatte sich nicht in die Strafverfolgung einzumischen. Niemand nahm es ihm aber übel. Er hatte die Pedanten mit der Frage wachgerüttelt, ob es an der grundsätzlichen Gesinnung von Severus noch Zweifel gäbe. Und ob eine mögliche, bisher unbekannte oder nicht beachtete Verfehlung des Mannes seine vollständige Demontage durch immer weiteres Hinhalten und dem Wecken von unberechtigten Zweifeln an ihm rechtfertigte. Scheinbar war diese Rhetorik mehrheitlich mit nein beantwortet worden. Nun war es vorbei.

Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel des Ministers hin zu Tatendrang gekommen war, hatte Severus grübeln lassen. Der zeitliche Zusammenhang mit Grangers mysteriösen Brief hatte ihn schnell an eine Verkettung beider Ereignisse glauben lassen. Womit er recht behalten hatte. Der Brief war nicht von ihr. Aber das war noch nicht die ganze Geschichte. Jemand hatte eine Erinnerung gefälscht und an das Ministerium gesandt. Mit ihm in der Hauptrolle. Und einer überraschend lüsternen Hermine Granger.

"Was hältst du davon?", fragte der Minister und Chefauror in Personalunion da. Die Wahrheit wäre, dass derjenige, der die Erinnerung kreiert hatte, in Severus' Augen ein Talent besaß, mit dem in den einschlägigen Läden in der Nokturngasse gutes Geld verdienen ließe. Das war eine passable erotische Phantasie. Die Perspektive barg einen gewissen Reiz. Die Inszenierung war gelungen. Ja, wenn das nicht er und Granger wären, die es sich auf dem Schreibtisch gegenseitig besorgten, dann hätte selbst Severus dafür Geld investiert. Der Anstand hätte den Kauf mit dieser Rollenverteilung natürlich verboten, doch nun war er ja zum Ansehen verpflichtet worden. Und er fand Gefallen daran.

Seine ehrliche Meinung war, dass er sehr froh sein konnte, an einem Tisch im Büro des Ministers zu sitzen. Er hatte eine handfeste Latte und das nicht nur, weil er in den letzten Monaten erzwungenermaßen zölibatär gelebt hatte. Er hatte nicht mal Hand an sich selbst legen können, ohne dass eine überraschend eintretende Wache auf Kontrollgang es hätte sehen können. Nein, diese falsche Erinnerung traf durchaus seinen Geschmack. Erschreckend genau sogar. Nicht in Hermine Granger, wer die Frau war, war ihm relativ egal, in Phantasie wie in Praxis. Ihm ging es eher um den Szenenaufbau und seine persönlichen Vorlieben.

Frauen waren ihm seit seinen Aktivitäten bei den Todessern zugeführt worden, schöne Frauen. Anfangs war es dabei sicher nicht um Freiwilligkeit gegangen. Seit jeher hatte er auf das andere Geschlecht auf den ersten Blick eine abschreckende Wirkung. Ja, zu Beginn waren es eher Belohnungen für Dienste gewesen. Eine Todessertochter für einen illegalen Trank, den Severus gebraut hatte, eine Schwester für eine glaubhafte Lüge, die er kreiert und im Geist eines Verbrechers mit Hilfe der Okklumentik manifestiert hatte.

Sex als Entlohnung. Eine Tatsache, die den damals noch jungen und vor allem noch jungfräulichen Mann überrascht hatte. Bald hatte er alles daran gesetzt, entlohnt zu werden. Je mehr Einfluss er gewonnen hatte, um so mehr tatsächlich Freiwillige hatte es allerdings auch gegeben. Sie vversprachen sich von einem Akt mit ihm gewisse Vorteile. Um ihn war es nicht gegangen, immer nur um das, was danach möglich wäre, was das Opfer erforderte, sich ihm hinzugeben. Er war ein stolzer Mann und so hatte ihn diese Art der Benutzung irgendwann, nach dem Verfliegen des Reizes gewurmt. Immer mehr hatte er sich bemüht, dem Schema zu entkommen.

Da er auf Sex im Allgemeinen nicht verzichten wollte, er aber gleichzeitig wollte, dass die Frauen ihr Empfinden größtmöglich betreuten, hatte es nur einen Weg gegeben. Sie mussten den Akt mit Severus im höchsten Maße genießen. Sie sollten im Nachhinein erkennen, dass sie sich unter der widerlichen Fledermaus, dem Ziel von vielfältigen Spott gewunden hatten. Wenn sie extatisch stöhnten, dann forderte er, ihre Laute in seinen Namen umzuartikulieren. Ja, er liebte es, wenn sein Name geschrien wurde.

Eine Interessante Wendung war in diesem Zusammenhang noch die Erkenntnis gewesen, dass die Höhepunkte der Frauen seinem ewigen Wunsch nach Dominanz auf apparte Art entgegen kam. Er herrschte über sie, ohne dass sie ihm entkommen oder sich gegen ihn auflehnen wollten.

Also, was hielt er von der Erinnerung, die er gerade gesehen hatte. In der Theorie kam sie der Realität erstaunlich nah.

Natürlich hätte er nie etwas mit einer Schülerin angefangen, aber eine Schwäche als Türöffner zu nutzen, war ganz seine Art. Wie auch die gezeigte Penetration. War es anfangs nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, inzwischen liebte er es, Frauen zu lecken und so zum Höhepunkt zu treiben. Und darüber hinaus. Eine überreizte Partnerin war willig.

"Es ist relativ offensichtlich eine Fälschung. Granger ist absolut nackt, während von mir nur die Kehrseite zu sehen ist und die auch noch falsch. Das ist nicht mein Hintern. Es lässt darauf schließen, dass - wer auch immer es war - weiß, wie sie nackt aussieht, gleiches gilt nicht für mich. Da für die Beschaffung der nackten Information ein einfacher Zauber genügt, können wir als Verdächtige all jene ausschließen, die in meine Nähe gelangen können."

Kingsley nickte es ab. So gleichgültig, dass klar war, dass ihm schon ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigt haben mussten. Severus neigte den Kopf.

"Bei der Vielzahl an Details ist die naheliegendste Lösung die, dass diese Szene so oder so ähnlich mit Granger stattgefunden hat-" Dieser Satz des Tränkemeisters beendete die Ruhe des Ministers. Er fiel Severus ins Wort.

"Ganz sicher nicht!"

Severus schnaubte darauf ehrlich amüsiert. "Ganz sicher? Soweit ich weiß, hast du Hogwarts auch einmal besucht und warst dabei nicht die Unschuld vom Lande. Die Regel, von der die Rede ist, gibt es tatsächlich. Und glaube mir, als Lehrer habe ich so einiges gesehen und gehört."

Doch Kingsley blieb bei seiner Meinung.

"Das mag sein. Aber nicht von Hermine, oder? Ja, grundsätzlich spielt das Kratzen an den Regeln des sexuell Erlaubten sicher damals wie heute eine große Rolle unter den gelangweilten Schülern. Aber dazu gehört sicher nicht sie. Und du als Lehrer hättest doch sicher Gerüchte gehört, oder? Slytherin hätte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um Hermine Granger mit Dreck zu bewerfen."

Da musste Snape dem Mann allerdings zustimmen. Mit einem letzten Zögern nickte er es ab. Hermine Granger war nicht der Typ für derartige Regelbrüche. Sie war brav und folgsam. Kingsley musterte den schwarzhaarigen Mann dennoch kritisch. Mit einem Seufzen stieß er aus: "Es wäre gut, wenn du eine solche Verdächtigung nicht wieder aussprichst. Vor allem nicht ihr gegenüber. Gelegenheit hättest du genug. Du bist hiermit bei den Auroren zwamgsverpflichtet. Zu den Erinnerungen müssen Ermittlungen durchgeführt werden. Nur vier kennen sie. Weder Harry noch ich sollten mit Hausbesuchen für unnötige Aufmerksamkeit sorgen. Für die Recherche und Befragungen bleiben also nur noch zwei mögliche Mitwisser. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem neuen Arbeitsplatz."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine war nervös. Nein, extrem überfordert traf es eher. Snape hatte gesehen, wie sich die Hexe in totaler Lust gewunden hatte. Unter ihm. Es war nur eine Phantasie gewesen, aber dass sie ihm nun ungern in die Augen sehen wollte, lag wohl auf der Hand. Dabei würde es aber nicht bleiben...

Kingsleys Idee war einfach irrsinnig! Wie konnte er nur erwarten, dass eine professionelle Zusammenarbeit in irgendeiner Art möglich sein sollte. Wie konnte er eine solche nur erwarten und anweisen? Und wie sollte sie praktisch ablaufen?

'Guten Tag, Mister Snape und ich spielen die Hauptrolle in einer falschen Erotikerinnerung. Haben Sie sie kreiert?'

Als die ganze Geschichte vor zwei Tagen ins Rollen gekommen war, hatte Kingsley die Hexe noch suspendieren wollen, wegen persönlicher Verwicklung in diese schräge Geschichte. Und jetzt? War sie nicht mehr persönlich betroffen? Na klar, es war erwiesen, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handelte. Aber persönliche Interesse mit der Arbeit zu verknüpfen, war doch nie gut, das hatte der Minister immer wieder gesagt! Und nun diese Wendung. Snape und sie als ein Ermittlerteam. Nein, diese Wendung war nicht abzusehen gewesen und hatte Hermine eiskalt erwischt. Gestern hatte Kingsley ihr die Neuigkeit mitgeteilt, in jedem Moment würde er mit Snape hier eintreffen... Oh Merlin, es konnte nur desaströs werden!

Nein, es ging wohl auch anders. Snape betrat das Büro mit einem Selbstverständnis, als habe es seine 14 monatige Haft, die Verleumdungen und die Sexszene im Tränkeklassenraum nicht gegeben. Erhaben schien er auf die Gesamtsituation hinabzublicken. So erhaben, dass er sogar an Spott und Schmähung sparte. Er fing einfach an zu arbeiten, ganz so, als wäre er schon immer in dem kleinen Raum, in dem nur mit viel gutem Willen zwei Schreibtische Platz fanden, heimisch gewesen.

"Der Zusammenhang zwischen dem angeblichen Brief von Miss Granger und der falschen Erinnerung ist offensichtlich. Am Briefpapier waren keine Spuren zu finden, am Reagenzglas auch nicht. Trotz allem ist die Spurenlage nicht schlecht. Eine gefälschte Erinnerung zu erzeugen, die einen gewissen Realismus ausstrahlt, erfordert einiges an mentalen Fähigkeiten. Eine Handschrift überzeugend zu fälschen, absolut sicher sogar, ein gewisses Maß an Feingefühl. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass beide Komponenten aus einer Hand stammen."

Es waren ruhig und sachlich gesprochene Worte, dennoch trieben sie Hermine die Schämesröte auf die Wangen. Sie selbst stand offensichtlich nicht über den Dingen. Sie war ja aber auch komplett nackt gewesen. Beide Männer übergingen ihre offensichtliche Überforderung. Kingsley sprach noch ein paar allgemeine Worte und verabschiedete sich dann. Während Snape an seinen Schreibtisch trat, sich setzte und den Bürostuhl auf seine Statur anpasste, stieß er aus: "Verschwenden wir keine Zeit. Der Minister lobt Sie in den höchsten Tönen, beweisen Sie mir, dass er Recht hat. Was ist Ihnen an der Szene aufgefallen?"

Hermine schluckte. Wie machte der Mann das? Am liebsten wollte sie schreien, dass er und sie darin eine Rolle gespielt hatten. Stattdessen kratzte sie den letzten Rest Würde zusammen, den sie finden konnte und stieß aus: "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Kingsley Sie über meine Beobachtungen informiert hat!" Sie wollte nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und verdrehte die Augen. "Das hat er. Umso überraschter bin ich, dass Sie sich nun so verschämt geben. Sie haben erstaunliche Details erfasst und trotz des nachvollziehbaren Schocks Belege für eine Fälschung geliefert. Finden Sie diese Haltung wieder. Wir sitzen in einem Boot. Bedenken Sie am besten, dass es im Zweifel nicht bei dem einen Versuch bleibt. Wer auch immer verantwortlich ist, wendet sich beim nächsten Mal vielleicht direkt an den Tagespropheten."

Sie schluckte erneut. Das war ein Argument, dass sie unmöglich übergehen konnte. Sie sah den Mann bewusst an, wie er sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen musterte. Sie saßen in einem Boot. Und die Lage war wahrlich vertrackt. So nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß aus, was ihr definitiv die größte Sorge bereitete. "Schwören Sie mir, dass Sie nichts gegen mich verwenden werden! Geben Sie mir Ihr Ehrenwort, dass ich nicht zur Zielscheibe Ihres Spottes werde, egal was Sie erfahren werden!"

Snape neigte den Kopf. Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass er diese Zusage ungern geben wollte. So viel also zur Professionalität. Verdammt, der Spott würde noch kommen, sicher eher früher als später.

"Miss Granger, wie sollte ich ein solches Versprechen geben können? Sie sind schon immer eine sehr ergiebig Zielscheibe gewesen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich Ihnen Derartiges zusagen würde. Ich bin nur ein Mensch. Und das Ehrenwort bedeutet mir tatsächlich etwas."

Unverkennbar amüsierte er sich bereits jetzt über sie. Aber gut, er tat es zumindest nicht in Bezug auf die Szene selbst, sondern nur über ihr jetziges Gebaren. Ja, verflucht ihr war das alles furchtbar unangenehm. Und wenn er sich darüber lustig machen wollte, dann sollte er es eben tun. Aber mehr nicht!

"Dann reißen Sie eben Witze! Aber können Sie mir zumindest zusichern, dass Sie mich nicht gegenüber anderen diskreditieren werden?"

Er zögerte nur kurz. Seine folgenden Worte verrieten ihr deutlich, dass einen Freibrief von ihr erhalten hatte und diesen nutzen würde.

"Das kann ich Ihnen definitiv zusagen. Wenn Sie mir so großzügig Anspielungen und Spitzen unter vier Augen einräumen, verzichte ich bereitwillig auf Demütigungen gegenüber Dritten."

Siegreich sah er aus. Sie ahnte, dass er aus der derzeitigen Situation heraus ohnehin nicht gegenüber anderen gescherzt hätte. Es ging ja dabei auch um ihn. Aber würde das so bleiben? An dieser Geschichte hing so viel, es stand außer Frage, dass schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen werden würde. Es gab ganz einfach zu viel davon, als das es auszuschließen wäre.

Als sie die Abmachung abnickte, stieß er fordernd aus: "Und nun Schluss mit der Prüderie. Ihre weiße Weste lässt sich vielleicht nur retten, wenn Sie sie mal kurz außer Acht lassen. Was ist Ihnen an der Szene aufgefallen."

Seine abgeklärte und völlig schamfreie Art gaben ihr tatsächlich eine gewisse Sicherheit. Harry und Kingsley hatten sie bei ihren Fragen kaum ansehen können. Snape tat so, als behandelten sie etwas völlig Normales. Er tat so, als hätte es nichts mit ihm oder ihr zu tun. Ihre Stimme war wesentlich ruhiger, als sie antwortete.

"Die Szene schadet vielleicht Ihrem Ruf. Aber ein Verbrechen sollte Ihnen wohl nicht zur Last gelegt werden. Insgesamt habe ich das Gefühl, Sie kommen besser weg als ich."

Er schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, ehe er sagte: "Erklären Sie das näher. Ich bin der widerliche Lehrer, der seine Machtposition missbraucht und eine Schülerin zum Sex nötigt."

Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum, als sie aussprach, was Ihre ehrliche Meinung zu der Szene war.

"So genötigt hat mein Abbild jetzt nicht wirklich gewirkt. Aus dem Blickwinkel der Moral unserer Gesellschaft ergibt sich doch Folgendes: Sie sind der Mann der die Gunst der Stunde nutzt. Ein Slytherin, der listig seine Chance ergreift. Würde man Ihnen tatsächlich Nötigung vorwerfen, oder ginge es nicht vielleicht gerade noch als taktische Argumentation durch? Mein Abbild stimmt bereitwillig zu, ohne wenn und aber. Es lässt sich nicht nur darauf ein, es genießt es ganz offensichtlich."

Als ihr Blick vorsichtig prüfend zu Snape glitt, wich er diesem aus. Die Coolness schien dahin. Soviel zum Thema Prüderie. Dabei war sie noch nicht einmal fertig.

"Wirklich auffällig finde ich aber das Verhalten der Snapeversion. Sie ergreift besagte Gunst der Stunde ja nicht einmal egoistisch. Viel mehr gibt sich der Mann echte Mühe. Scheinbar ist ihm tatsächlich wichtig, dass die Frau auf ihre Kosten kommt."

Darauf folgte einige Sekunden anhaltendes Schweigen. Hermine wappnete sich in dieser Zeit für die erwartete Häme. Stattdessen formulierte Snape schließlich völlig ruhig: "In Ordnung. Auf diese dezidierte Analyse folgt doch sicherlich eine Verdächtigung."

Natürlich würde die nun folgen! Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, alles zu durchdenken. Wichtig war es nun nur, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu gehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Gespräch war anders verlaufen, als Severus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Merlin, die Hexe hatte anfangs derart verklemmt gewirkt, dass ihn ihre Ausführungen nun tatsächlich eiskalt erwischt hatten. Mit jedem Wort hatte er sie weniger ansehen können. Die Schlüsse die zu ziehen waren, lagen glasklar vor ihm.

Hermine Granger war wohl kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und ihre anfängliche Unruhe ließ sich wohl auf ihn als Gesprächspartner zurückführen. Wenn seine Zusage, sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu verspotten so schnell zum Redefluss befähigte, wollte er nicht wissen, was mit provokanten Fragen noch so zu Tage gefördert werden würde.

Mit dem Erfragen von pikanten Details sollte er allerdings warten. Gerade war er derart erregt, dass andernfalls damit zu rechnen wäre, seinerseits verspottet zu werden. Ganz dringend sollte er sich beruhigen. Neutrales Gebiet wäre gut. Und Nachdenken, über etwas, was sein Gehirn soweit forderte, dass das Blut aus tieferen Regionen seines Körpers abziehen würde.

"Eine interessante Analyse ist das, Granger. Sie deckt sich im groben mit meiner eigenen. Allerdings sehe ich den Erklärungsansatz anders. Das Verhalten des Professors in dieser Phantasie ist verwerflich, definitiv. Man muss schon reichlich verkommen sein, um ihm für seine List und das Ausdehnen der Regeln auf die Schulter klopfen zu wollen. Gerade auch in anbetracht des Alters der Schülerin. Ich gehe daher davon aus, dass es weniger um den Schutz meiner Person und Reputation ging, als um ein sehr allgemeines Handlungsmotiv. Hermine Granger sollte nicht als Gewaltopfer dargestellt werden. Sie soll Genuss aus dem Akt ziehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich drängen lässt und die Ausflucht dann auch noch genießt, lässt sie wie eine Nymphomanin erscheinen, die es tatsächlich mit jedem treiben würde. Auch nicht sympathisch, aber eben kein Opfer. Wer immer das war, mag weder Sie noch mich, wollte sich aber gleichzeitig nicht für eine Gewaltverherrlichung an einer Frau hergeben. Ich denke deshalb, wir suchen eine Frau."

Rot war die Hexe geworden, aber sonst schien sie eisern um ihre Beherrschung zu kämpfen.

"Fällt Ihnen da jemand ein?", fragte sie ehrlich interessiert. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das Motiv sollte klar sein. Diese Erinnerung in Kombination mit dem falschen Brief impliziert, dass Ihre Aussage nichts wert wäre. Mein Freispruch sollte verhindert werden. Meine Aussage in den Todesserprozessen wäre dadurch weniger glaubwürdig erschienen. Zusätzlich hätte eine Publikation der Erinnerung dafür gesorgt, dass ich als moralisch beschädigt gelte - mehr noch als ohnehin schon. Mindestens beteiligt an dieser Sache ist eine Frau, die aus einer Todesserfamilie stammt und um einen Freispruch kämpft, für sich oder andere. Sie ist magisch begabt, beherrscht insbesondere Zauber der Erinnerungsextraktion, ist kreativ, detailsverliebt und sexuell erfahren. Das grenzte die Auswahl stark ein."

Granger nickte und zog einen Bogen Papier aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade.

"Meine Auswahl von Verdächtigen."

Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und brachte ihm die Liste an den Platz. Er war dankbar in diesem Moment nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Allerdings verbesserte sie die Situation nicht gerade, als sie sich nun auf die Kante ihres Schreibtischs setzte. Diese ungewollte Assoziation mit der Erinnerung führte dazu, dass er zunächst keinen Blick auf die Namen warf und stattdessen fragte: "Noch ein wichtiges Detail, für meine Einschätzung: Wie realistisch ist das Bild von Ihnen?"

Erneut wurde sie rot, sie schloss sogar die Augen. Dennoch antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme: "Sehr realistisch, zumindest für heute. Die Narbe hatte ich noch nicht, als Sie mein Lehrer waren. Und auch sonst sah ich anders aus." Da brach sie ab.

Er nickte, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnte. Kurz war er versucht, sich unwissend zu geben und zu fragen, welche Narbe sie meinte.

'Die auf meiner Brust', in einem dann vielleicht auch verlegenen Tonfall wäre definitiv zu reizvoll für dieses Büro. Schon jetzt schien sein Gemächt nicht begreifen zu wollen, dass die Hexe ihm nicht zu Diensten sein würde. Die Alternative war allerdings auch nicht viel besser. Ganz offensichtlich war ein Gespräch mit der Hauptprotagonistin einer Sexphantasie nicht eben das, was als neutrales Gebiet zählte.

Die Realität der Szenerie sei zunächst dahingestellt. Ja, sie war selbstbewusst, aber dennoch sah er sie eher als Frau, die sich einem Mann in einem Bett hingab. Dennoch, selbst wenn sie lediglich so aussah, wie in dieser Szene, dann wäre sie auffallend anziehend, selbst als biederes Mäuschen, das das Licht für den Akt am liebsten löschen wollte. Er würde das keinesfalls billigen. Ihre Haut war glatt und gerade so gebräunt, dass sie gesund aussah, aber nicht gewollt optimiert. Ihre Proportionen waren perfekt. Lange Beine, flacher Bauch, die Hüfte nur minimal breiter als die Schultern, was sie weiblich aber nicht unförmig wirken ließ. Die Brüste eher zart, aber groß genug um in erregender Resonanz zu ihrem Körper beben zu können. Oh Merlin, wie gern würde er tatsächlich über diese Brüste lecken. Und noch viel mehr. Würde sie sich nackt und breitbeinig vor ihn legen, könnte er definitiv nicht die Beherrschung aufbringen und sie nicht nehmen! Er hätte sich in ihr versänkt. Noch so ein Beleg, der für eine Fälschung sprach.

'Kingsley, ernsthaft, ich war nie der Mensch, der sich um Regeln scherte. Hätte ich sie in eine solche Situation gebracht, hätte ich es auch zu Ende geführt.'

Das war kein Satz, den er dem Minister sagen sollte.

"Was ist mit Ihnen?' Hörbar interessiert klang sie nun und riss ihn fort von diesen unproduktiven Gedanken.

"Nicht realistisch", war seine knappe Antwort. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen? Dass er weniger behaart war, dafür seine Haut aber von der Zeit als Todesser sprach und von Narben übersät war? Dass er aus der täglichen Perspektive heraus seinen Schwanz eindrucksvoller fand? Hinzu käme das, worauf auch sie für sich nicht eingegangen war. Das jenseits der Optik. Ganz sicher war er nicht mit der Person in dieser Szene zu vergleichen. Er würde beim Sex kaum eine solche Souveränität an den Tag legen. Er war schon froh, wenn eine Frau den Eindruck erweckte, dass er seine Sache gut machte, ganz sicher würde er ihr keine guten Ratschläge geben, wie sie noch mehr Spaß würde haben können.

"Dann hat der Täter also die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich ein Bild von mir zu machen, aber nicht von Ihnen. Es wird also kein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums gewesen sein."

Ein Bild von ihr... Wie sie sich unter einem Mann wandte, keuchte, stöhnt und kleine Schreie der Lust ausstieß. Wie sie mit Genuss einen Mann oral befriedigte. Ihr Verständnis der Frage musste ein anderes sein als seines. Es reizte ihn, ihr die Selbstsicherheit zu nehmen.

"Gemessen an einem Verständnis von Realismus suchen wir jemanden, der die Gelegenheit hatte, Sie beim Sex zu beobachten!", stieß er provokant bis abfällig aus. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen arbeiten sollte, wäre es besser, sie täte nicht so, als wäre sie die Hexe aus dieser Phantasie. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie hübsch war, aber ganz sicher war sie nicht der Mensch, der es sich auf einem Schreibtischen besorgen ließ! Es war an der Zeit auch diese Zielrichtung seiner Frage klarzustellen.

Sie zerrte ihm brutal den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als sie leise und peinlich berührt ausstieß: "Genau das befürchte ich auch."


	8. Chapter 8

Früher oder später würde es Thema werden! So konnte es nur falsch sein, nun zu lügen und Unschuld vorzuspielen, die es nicht gab. Natürlich war sie beobachtet worden, andernfalls wäre Hermine nie in diese Situation geraten.

Snape sah sie völlig entgeistert an, sekundenlang, dann räusperte er sich und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Die Furcht vor konkreteren Nachfrage konnte sie vorerst wohl vergessen. Das war nun schon fast amüsant für sie! Ganz offensichtlich war das nicht das Gesprächsgebiet, auf dem Professor Snape mit Provokationen glänzte. So räusperte auch sie sich. Eher aus Erleichterung als aus Peinlichkeit. Vielleicht würde all das wesentlich leichter werden, als sie es befürchtet hatte.

Wobei, ganz eindeutig war sein Verstand messerscharf. Regelrecht beängstigend war der Gedanke, welche Motive ausgerechnet Snape in dieser Erinnerung erkannt zu haben glaubte. Nie hätte Hermine gedacht, dass er so etwas wie Feminismus würde nachvollziehen können. Diesen Gedanken aufgreifend sagte sie:

"Auf der Liste stehen Männer und Frauen. Vielleicht sind es ja auch mehrere Beteiligte. Dolores Umbridge, Pansy Parkinson und Astoria Greengras sehe ich als Kandidaten, die am ehesten verdächtig sind. Sie haben die besten Motive."

Hermine seufzte und begann mit ihrer Erklärung. So oft hatte sie die Argumente schon hervor gebracht. Nicht für diese Geschichte, sondern generell.

"Umbridge kann immer noch hoffen, dass sie einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe entkommt, gerade dann, wenn Sie als Belastungszeuge entfallen. In diesem Fall ist leider damit zu rechnen, dass kein Schwein sich aus seinem Loch heraus trauen wird. Sie werden nicht gegeneinander aussagen, der schlimmste Schmutz bleibt verborgen, keiner will seine Haut retten, in dem er Umbridge mit reinzieht. Sie ist die schlimmste von allen! Sie ist fest mit dem Ministerium verwurzelt, weshalb selbst Kingsley sich nicht traut, tiefer zu bohren. Es ist schrecklich, aber er fürchtet, die Hälfte der Beamten müsste gehen, wenn man wirklich tief forschen würde und sei es nur wegen Bestechlichkeit. Ich kann das nicht mehr hören."

An dieser Stelle musste sie abbrechen, um sich nicht in Rage zu reden. Sie war Teil einer wahrlich schönen Organisation geworden! Und Argumente schienen nicht zu reichen, um etwas zu verbessern.

"Pansy will vermutlich Marcus Flint vor dem Gefängnis retten. Bei ihr käme insbesondere auch wieder die Darstellung von Ihnen ins Spiel-" An diesem Punkt fiel ihr der bis dahin schweigsame Professor ins Wort.

"Erklären Sie das näher!", forderte er, worauf Hermine mit den Schultern zuckte und es zunächst mit der einfachen Interpretation seiner Worte versuchte.

"Sie ist mit Marcus so gut wie verlobt-", wieder ließ er sie nicht ausreden. "Das weiß ich! Was hat das mit mir zu tun."

Scheinbar wusste er es tatsächlich nicht. Nun gut, dann würde sie ihm dieses Detail, was so gut ins Bild passte eben präsentieren.

"Pansy hatte eine Schwäche für Sie."

Da schnaubte er, hörbar amüsiert. "Das ist Unsinn. Wo auch immer Sie das her haben, es kann kaum möglich sein."

"Warum sollte es Unsinn sein? Und ich habe es selbst gehört."

Er blieb bei seiner Meinung. "Ganz sicher nicht! Sie müssen sich verhört haben. Die Familie Parkinson hatte nicht viel für mich übrig. Neider in den Reihen der Todesser waren sie."

Hermine nickte und erklärte voller Sarkasmus: "Klar, das erklärt alles! Die Meinung ihrer Familie hat sie bestimmt immer sehr interessiert, deshalb hat sie sich auch von ihnen losgelöst. Und den Satz 'Wenn es um Snape ginge, wäre ich zu allem bereit, im Zweifel würde ich es mir sogar in seinem gruseligen Büro oder auf dem Schreibtisch im Klassenraum besorgen lassen' kann man sicher auch anders interpretieren. Unabhängig von der derzeitigen Entwicklung."

Damit war sie in der Wortwahl weiter gegangen, als ursprünglich beabsichtigt. Sie hasste es, wenn man Ihre Einschätzung anzweifelte und das führte häufig zu einem unkonzentrierten Redefluss. Snape erwiderte nichts mehr.

"Dann bleibt noch Astoria. Sie ist jung, aber es geht um viel! Viel Geld. Sie wird Draco heiraten und ich denke, dass wirkt aussichtsreicher, wenn die Malfoys nicht ihr ganzes Vermögen verlieren. Was den Kreis zu Lucius Malfoy schließt, der ebenfalls reich bleiben will und zudem nach meinem Kenntnisstand ein Meister der geistigen Manipulation ist. Er könnte mit Sicherheit eine Erinnerung extrahieren und verändern."

Snape schwieg noch einige Sekunden lang. Dabei musterte er Hermine eingehend, so durchdringend, dass sie den Blick senken musste. Schließlich sagte er, dabei unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschend: "Sie überraschen mich, Miss Granger. Das ist erneut eine sehr fundierte Analyse. In einer außergewöhnlichen Situation getroffen. Ein Detail umschiffen Sie aber. Wie sollte einer dieser drei Verdächtigen an eine so pikante und Ihren Worten nach realistische Erinnerung mit Ihnen gekommen sein?"

Da war er also doch, der wirklich unangenehme Teil. Die Erleichterung hatte also zu früh eingesetzt. Wie verpackte man nun die Wahrheit, ohne sich selbst zu sehr zu beschmutzen? Hermine tat einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß dann aus: "Das geht Sie eigentlich nichts an! Aber gehen Sie davon aus, dass es Gelegenheiten gab, in denen ich nicht in meiner von Bannen geschützten Wohnung war."

Das war sehr allgemein formuliert. Sie sah Snapes Augenbrauen in die Höhe wandern und sofort kroch die unangenehme Röte wieder ihren Hals hinauf. Entschieden stieß sie aus: "Weder Harry noch Kingsley wissen davon! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass überhaupt jemand davon weiß. Ich hoffe, ich muss Sie nicht an Ihr Ehrenwort erinnern?"

Einen Moment ließ er sie zappeln, für Hermine dehnte sich dieser Moment zu einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus. Dann: "Das müssen Sie nicht. Findet sich der Partner auch auf der Liste?"

Die Hexe verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass es schon sehr vermessen von ihm war , von einem Partner auszugehen. Das würde diese merkwürdige Situation aber noch sehr viel mehr verschärfen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieß dann aus: "Letztlich könnte jeder ein Abbild von mir erschaffen haben."

"Durchaus. Aber Sie waren es, die von Realismus sprach." Regelrecht süffisant sprach er diese Worte. Schnell schien er den Schock verdaut zu haben und nun diesen Moment zu genießen. Er fügte hinzu: "Wenn Sie sich und Ihr Gebaren in dieser Szene erkannt haben, muss Ihnen wohl tatsächlich jemand zugesehen haben."

Da löste sich sein bohrender Blick von ihr und ging stattdessen zu der Liste, die bisher unbeachtet vor ihm lag. Einige Sekunden las er sie, wieder und wieder wanderte sein Blick über die Worte. Dann stieß er aus: "Wo wollen wir anfangen?"

Sie seufzte. "Malfoy würde ich gern so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Umbridge war die schlimmste von allen, da war sich Hermine sicher. Aber eher im Allgemeinen. Mit Malfoy und gerade mit dessem Anwesen, wo die Familie gerade unter Hausarrest logierte, verband Hermine den größten persönlichen Horror.

Snape nickte es ab.


	9. Chapter 9

Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen! Die ganze Geschichte war zu anregend und Severus zu sehr im Notstand, als dass es nicht in einem peinlichen Moment würde gipfeln müssen. Seine Hose spannte sich immer wieder wie ein Zelt über sein steifes Glied. Die Vorstellung einer Hermine Granger, die es sich genüsslich in den Mund schob und daran leckte und saugte, ließ sich immer schwerer verscheuchen. Da hatte es auch nicht geholfen, über der Liste mit Namen von Idioten zu brüten. Viel mehr hatte er sich gefragt, mit welcher dieser Gestalten die Hexe wohl verkehrt hatte.

Der Besuch bei den Malfoys brachte auch nicht die gewünschte Abkühlung der Nerven. Im Gegenteil.

Lucius war widerlich wie immer, aber leider auch anzüglich wie eh und je. Die Befragung führte Granger und der Blondschopf ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Hexe, in diesem Haus gefoltert worden war, mit einer gar widerlichen Höflichkeit zu beehren. Ja, er tat gerade zu so, als können er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als die Heldin des Krieges bei sich begrüßen zu können. Draco wohnte nicht mehr im Anwesen der Eltern und Narzissa ließ sich nicht blicken.

Granger ging wie abgesprochen vor. Da Severus sich sicher war, dass Malfoy gegenüber einem wirklich Loyalen Kingsleys kein interessantes Wort sprechen würde, der Idiot aber durchaus noch immer der Meinung war, Severus hätte sein ganzes Leben lang nur zu seinem Vorteil taktiert und wäre damit ähnlich verkommen wie der Hausherr, verließ Granger irgendwann unter einem Vorwand den Salon. Der allgemeine Fragenteil, war wirklich äußerst allgemein ausgefallen und letztlich nur ein Vorstellen von Snape als neuen Ermittler und das Durchkauen von hinlänglich Bekanntem gewesen.

'Sie waren also nicht bei dem Überfall an den Wilbours beteiligt? Und über den Verbleib den Kensingtons wissen Sie auch nichts, Mister Malfoy? Und zu Dolores Umbridge sind Ihnen auch keine neuen Details bewusst geworden?'

Im Gehen stieß Granger dann überraschend provokant aus: "Einen schönen Schreibtisch haben Sie da, Mister Malfoy. Er ist so groß, dass mindestens zwei Leute daran Platz finden könnten." Eine Steilvorlage war das und Severus war sich absolut sicher, dass der miese Bastard sich einen Kommentar nicht würde verkneifen können, wenn er die falsche Erinnerung kannte! Er sagte aber nichts in diese Richtung. Leider biss Malfoy senior nicht an. Somit hatte Severus ihn entweder unterschätzt oder er hatte tatsächlich nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Für gewöhnlich uberwog die Arroganz des blonden Mannes jegliche Vorsicht, weshalb Severus ahnte, das wohl Letzteres die richtige Antwort war. Aber er würde so schnell nicht aufgeben.

Während die Hexe in Richtung Bad verschwand, lehnte der blonde Mann sich auf seinem Sessel zurück. Ruhig sagte er: "Deine Entlassung hat sich ja nun erstaunlich schnell vollzogen, Severus. Ich gratuliere dir!"

Das klang sogar ehrlich. So ehrlich, dass Severus sich zu einem Dank genötigt sah. Malfoy berichtete kurz darüber, dass auch er mit einem baldigen Freispruch in den meisten Anklagepunkten rechnete. In vielen Punkten sei er entlastet worden.

"Daran wirst auch du kaum etwas ändern können, Severus. Ich habe mir nicht mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen als du. Ich war nur hin und wieder anwesend. Mein Mal hat mich genau dazu verpflichtet. Aus dem System gab es einfach kein Entkommen. Als es aber um Leben und Tod ging, hat meine Frau sich für Harry Potter eingesetzt. Du siehst, ein Malfoy landet immer auf den Füßen."

Mit einem Lachen sprach er den letzten Satz. Das hatte leider schon immer gestimmt und führte bei Severus zu aufkeimender Übelkeit. Malfoy war widerlich und mit Sicherheit hatte er es einfach nur wieder verstanden, die Hände sauber erscheinen zu lassen. Voldemort hatte hier gelebt! Definitiv musste sich der Mann mehr zu Schulden kommen lassen haben, als das reine Mitlaufen. Provokant wollte er den Mann nun aus der Reserve locken, unbedingt!

"Der Weg dahin war doch sicher ein weiter. Du, mit deiner eingeschränkten Vorstellung von Freizeit musst doch verrückt werden in diesem Haus. Ganz ohne Besuch und Gäste."

Malfoy neigte den Kopf: "Ich habe eine schöne Frau."

Ein Einwand, der Severus lachen ließ. "Die hattest du schon immer, Lucius. Und dennoch warst du mehr in fremden Betten als in ihrem."

"Touche, mein Lieber. Aber unter uns gesagt, ich habe eine große Menge Vielsafttrank im Haus. Und eine breite Palette an Erinnerungen, um unser Eheleben abwechslungsreich zu gestalten."

Glaubte Severus noch kurz an einen Zufall in der Wortwahl, senkte der Mann nun seine Stimme und flüsterte verschwörerisch und konkret: "Nachher werde ich den Sessel nach einem Haar von Granger absuchen. In meiner Sammlung befindet sich unter anderem eine Erinnerung von Marcus Flint. Sein Verhör hat eine ganz erstaunliche Wendung genommen."

Malfoy lachte feixend. Dann: "Und nun arbeitest du mit Granger zusammen! Meinen Glückwunsch. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die letzten Monate recht entbehrungsreich für dich waren. Da wird dir das Schlammblut schnell Abhilfe schaffen können. Sie ist wohl dauerscharf und treibt es mit jedem. Ein schneller Fick auf ihrem Schreibtisch wäre doch genau das, was du jetzt brauchst, oder? Oder hattet ihr den schon?"

Severus hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. Irgendwie war das gerade zu viel des Guten. Zum einen war diese Aussage von Malfoy einfach zu passend, es war viel zu leicht! Wenn er hinter der Geschichte steckte, würde er doch nicht derart mit dem Besitz von Erinnerungen hausieren gehen. Und die andere Sache war Granger. Selbst nach dem Gespräch in ihrem Büro an diesem Morgen konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Schilderung von Lucius zutreffend sein sollte.

Dumm nur, dass sein Gemächt diese Erkenntnis nicht wahrhaben wollte. Merlin, er wäre mehr als froh über das Ende dieses Tages und einen ausgedehnten Druckabbau. Demnächst würde die Toilette im Ministerium reichen müssen. Wie unwürdig war das doch, Severus wurde aus der Haft entlassen und schaffte es nicht bis zum Abend, ohne Hand an sich zu legen. Er würde sich in eine der Klokabinen einschließen und wichsen. War das der absolute Nullpunkt an Würde?

Malfoy lachte erneut auf. "Wenn ich deinen Ausdruck richtig deute, seid ihr euch derzeit noch nicht so nah gekommen. Frag sie doch nachher. Frag sie, ob sie sich nicht nackt auf ihren Schreibtisch setzen will und die Beine breit macht."

Und da erkannte Tränkemeister eine weitere Interpretationsmöglichkeit. Malfoy fühlte sich sicher! Er prahlte mit den Erinnerungen gegenüber Severus, weil er glaubte, ihm sei in Zweifel nichts nachzuweisen. Und wenn es in diesem Haus tatsächlich eine Erinnerung mit Granger in der Hauptrolle gab, dann war diese sicher so falsch, wie die aus dem Ministerium. Warum sollte Granger sich aufeinen Typen wie Flint einlassen?


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine war überrascht, als sie und Snape das Haus verließen und nicht etwa den Weg bis zur Appariergrenze des Anwesens zu Ende gingen, sondern der Mann sie hinter eine Ligusterhecke zog, nachdem er einen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen hatte.

"Sie scheinen Recht zu haben. Malfoy hat gerade etwas von Erinnerungen gefaselt. Er schmückt sich damit, eine ganze Sammlung von Schmutz zu besitzen, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreibt."

Kurz glaubte Hermine, der Mann würde noch etwas hinzugefügen wollen, aber er schwieg. So fragte sie: "Und jetzt? Ich habe schon immer geahnt, dass es in diesem Haus mehr geben muss, als das Ministerium gefunden hat."

Snape schnaubte hörbar amüsiert. "Er könnte in diesem Anwesen die ganze Winkelgasse verstecken, ohne dass das Ministerium es bemerken würde. Wir gehen zurück!"

"Auf gar keinen Fall machen wir das! Was auch immer wir finden, wäre ohne Sicherung mit einem Ermittlungsbefehl des Ministeriums nichts wert. Man kann nicht einfach in ein Haus gehen-"

Snape fiel ihr vehement ins Wort. "Nein, kann man nicht. Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich bin nicht blöd. Ich will auch nicht einfach rein und schnüffeln. Ich will mich zum Corpus Delicti führen lassen! Kommen Sie, ich muss ganz dringend mit jemanden sprechen."

Hermine war verwirrt genug, um ihm tatsächlich zu folgen. Jemand stellte sich als ein außergewöhnlich zarter Hauself heraus, den sie in einem baufälligen Schuppen fanden. Diese Wesen waren stets klein und leicht, aber so einen wie diesen hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen. Wenn es hoch kam, maß er zwei Drittel eines gewöhnlichen Elfs.

"Sicky, ich bin froh dich hier zu finden."

Die Augen des Wesens wurden groß, dann fiel es auf die Knie und kroch zu Severus.

"Mister Snape, Sir. Sicky ist der, der sich freut! Auf ewig Ihr Diener, Sir!"

Snape schien die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm zu sein. Doch er ließ es zu, dass der Elf sich zu seinen Füßen zusammenrollte.

"Ich entlasse dich heute aus deiner Schuld. Dafür musst du mir nur einen Gefallen tun. Dein Herr besitzt eine Sammlung von Erinnerungen, richtig?"

Die Elfe ließ mit leidender Miene die Ohren hängen, nickte aber zur Antwort. Snape straffte sich sichtlich.

"Führe mich dort hin. Zeig sie mir, mehr verlange ich nicht. Wenn du es tust, wird dein Herr vielleicht nicht mehr lange dein Herr sein."

Ein kurzes Zögern folgte, dann griff das Wesen nach Snapes Hand. Dieser richtete eine Forderung an Hermine.

"Holen Sie die Kavallerie! Kingsley, Potter und alle, die Ihnen sonst noch in den Sinn kommen! Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten, offiziell werde ich hier auf Sie gewartet haben, um das Anwesen im Auge zu behalten. Sie haben mit dem ersten Blick auf die Beweise nichts zu tun. Alles wird sauber sein und verwertbar. Ich muss aber verhindern, dass Malfoy, aufgeschreckt durch unseren Besuch, Spuren verwischt und wir ohne nichts da stehen, so kurz vor dem Ziel."

Hermine überdachte das Gehörte. Natürlich hatte Snape recht und ja, sie traute ihm zu, dass er wusste, was er tat und worauf es ankam. Aber würde Malfoy es bemerken, dann wäre was auch immer in einem Prozess nichts wert. Wenn es aber nichts mehr zu finden gab, gäbe es keinen Prozess. So nickte sie die Worte ab.

Damit war der Mann sammt Elfe verschwunden. Hermine nahm die Beine in die Hand. Was auch immer Malfoy von sich gegeben hatte, es musste wohl absolut gegen ihn verwendet werden können. Die Hexe ahnte, in welche Richtung es gegangen war. Vor Monaten hatte sie erste Gerüchte gehört, von einer widerlichen Sammlung in diesem Haus. Nach und nach hatte sich das Bild ergeben, dass diese Sammlung alles, was Malfoy bisher ausgesagt hatte, ad absurdum würde führen können. Aber Gerüchte reichten eben nicht und selbst die immer wieder vom Ministerium durchgeführten Durchsuchungen hatten nichts zu Tage gefördert. Und nun war es so schnell gegangen, viel schneller als Hermine es vermutet hatte. Das war natürlich gut und könnte dafür sorgen, dass sich die Todesserprozesse endlich - endlich! - in eine vernünftige Richtung bewegten. Fraglich war nur, was das ganze für sie bedeuten würde.

Noch vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden hatte sie Snape gegenüber gehofft, die Peinlichkeit umgehen zu können. Das würde wohl nicht funktionieren, nicht nur ihm gegenüber, sondern allen. Wenn es hier diese Erinnerungen gab, dann war sie vertreten. Das war doch der Ursprung der gefälschten Erinnerung, die dem Ministerium zugestellt worden war.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr schrecklich schlecht. Sie war dem Kommenden nicht gewachsen. Sie würde die Auroren verständigen. Aber nicht mit ihnen zurückkehren. Harry würde es verstehen und auf das Anwesen und die Bewohner selbst schieben. Ja, vorerst hätte er sicher noch Verständnis für seine Freundin.

* * *

Was er tat, war Unsinn! Daran war vor allem verwerflich, dass Severus dennoch handelte, in vollem Bewusstsein des Unsinns.

Granger war Schuld daran, nur sie, mit ihren Andeutungen am Morgen, ihren Gedanken zu diesem Fall. Und dann noch die Worte des Widerlings Malfoy! Es gab hier eine Erinnerung von Granger und es war... Verflucht, nicht nur die reine Neugier, auch der Wunsch die Hexe vor Schaden zu schützen, was ihn verleitete, vorab sichten zu wollen, was ihr blühen würde.

Nun, in einem hatte er sich geirrt. Ein Aufrufzauber ließ nicht etwa ein Reagenzglas in seine Hand fliegen, nein, er fing fünf auf. Funf! Fünf Erinnerungen, in denen die Hexe eine Rolle spielen musste.

Den Zauber hatte er hinter seinem Rücken gewirkt, ohne das Sicky es mitbekommen hatte. An sie gewandt stieß er aus: "Der ganze Wahnsinn deines Herrn spiegelt sich in diesem Raum wider."

Und das war sicher nicht übertrieben. Vier hohe Regale waren mit den kleinen Zylindern gefüllt. Lauter kleine, weiße Nebel mit sicherlich eindeutigem Inhalt. Gemessen an dem, was dem Ministerium überstellt worden war, dürfte der Inhalt ausgesprochen bunter Natur sein. Und Granger war mehrfach vertreten. Die brave Hexe...

"Führe mich zurück, Elfe. Und weiche nicht von meiner Seite. Malfoy wird wütend sein. Aber er wird noch heute das Anwesen verlassen müssen. Er hat Beweismaterial unterschlagen. Bei seiner Position und Rolle in der Vergangenheit bedeutet das Untersuchungshaft. Ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass das auch für die Lady gilt."

War das absoluter Schutz für das Wesen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Irgendwann kämen die Hausherren zurück.

Das dachte Severus zu diesem Moment tatsächlich noch. Wie konnte er auch ahnen, dass dieser Fund alles verändern würde. Und das es ausgerechnet Granger anzurechnen war, dass nicht nur Malfoy, sondern auch Umbridge den Rest ihres Lebens in Haft verbringen würden.


	11. Chapter 11

Was in Severus vorging, ließ sich von ihm selbst nicht gänzlich erfassen. Es war diese Mischung aus Ekel und absoluter Anziehung, die ihn äußerst ambivalent zurückließen. Er wusste, was es zu tun galt, was richtig wäre, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu entschließen.

Granger war nicht zum Anwesen der Malfoys zurückgekehrt, stattdessen hatte sie sich kurzfristig krankgemeldet. Für Severus stand damit fest, dass die Hexe sehr genau wusste, dass es im Erinnerungsarchiv etwas mit pikantem Inhalt und ihr in der Hauptrolle zu finden gegeben hatte. Sie drückte sich vor der Peinlichkeit. Die spannende Frage war allerdings, woher sie das wusste.

Potter schien an eine gänzlich andere Erklärung zu glauben, die er auch kurz anriss. Granger war hier gefoltert worden. Das wäre nachvollziehbar und Snape hätte es wohl auch geglaubt, wenn er die Hexe zuvor nicht hier erlebt hätte.

Die Erinnerungen waren gesichert und die Malfoys, Lucius wie Narzissa waren verhaftet worden. Zurecht traf es sie beide, wie der weitere Tag sehr deutlich zeigte. Die Erinnerungen, die von einigen wenigen Mitarbeitern gesichtet wurden - zu denen Severus erfreulicherweise nicht gehörte - waren an Perversion nicht zu überbieten. Neben einer Sammlung von den Todessern bezeugten Vergewaltigungen, fanden sich Erinnerungen an allerlei Sexszenen von Lucius und Narzissa, von Orgien im Anwesen und - definitiv am schwersten zu ertragen - von Nötigungen von Todesseropfern, die Lucius hatte beseitigen lassen sollen. Er forderte sie zum Sex auf, häufig auch mit seiner Frau, mit dem Versprechen, sie könnten so ihr Überleben sichern. Die meisten dieser Opfer waren tot aufgefunden worden, andere galten als vermisst. Nachweislich überlebt hatte keiner.

Darüber hinaus gab es dann noch Erinnerungen, die gar nichts mit den Malfoys zu tun hatten und die wohl in die gleiche Kategorie fielen, wie die mit Granger. Sie waren dem Widerling offensichtlich von Dritten zur Verfügung gestellt worden.

Alles in allem fanden sich genug Belege gegen Lucius und seine Frau, die dazu führen dürften, dass sie das Wort Unschuld nie wieder in den Mund nehmen würden. Und dann, am Abend kam es zur nächsten Verhaftung. Eine der Vergewaltigungen war von einer Frau bezeugt worden, die eigentlich behauptete, sich nie wirklich mit den Todessern gemein gemacht zu haben. In der besagten Szene stand sie aber direkt neben Voldemort. Dolores Umbridge. Ja, dieses Archiv war eine wahre Goldgrube an Beweisen.

Irgendwann war Severus in die vom Ministerium angemietete Wohnung gegangen, angewidert und seltsam erleichtert, dass er Granger davor bewahrt hatte, nicht in dem Beweismaterial aufzutauchen. Das Material, das sich noch immer in der Tasche seines Umhangs befand.

Er legte die Phiolen nun mit einigem Abstand vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete sie und die feine Handschrift, mit der Lucius sie beschriftet hatte.

"Granger und McLaggan, April 1997"

Gemessen an dem, was er in der gefälschten Erinnerung gesehen hatte, die dem Ministerium zugestellt worden war, dürfte es sich um ein Zusammentreffen der beiden Schüler unter der Peitschenden Weide handeln.

Severus zögerte, er zögerte lange. Er wusste, dass es falsch war und doch holte er irgendwann sein Denkarium aus seiner Truhe. Zu leugnen, dass ihn die reine Neugier trieb, wäre sehr offensichtlich gelogen.

Ein Blick genügte, um sich zu versichern, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Granger lag unter dem Jungen, der rittlinks im Vierfüßler über ihr kniete. Beide waren sie nackt und ihre Gesichter vergruben sich gegenseitig im Schritt des anderen. Und ja, sie wirkten beide sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Tun.

Das genügte.

Dann gab es eine Erinnerung, die den Namen "Sokolowski und Granger, 12. Dezember 1998" trug und damit ein halbes Jahr alt war. Sokolowsi, ein Name der recht häufig bei den vom Ministerium im Malfoyanwesen gesicherten Erinnerungen aufgetaucht war. Offensichtlich hatte er regen Handel mit Malfoy betrieben und ihm diverse Erinnerungen überlassen.

Wenige Blicke genügten, um eine Bettszene vorzufinden, ein hektisches Entkleiden von zwei Menschen, die sich dann einem intensiven Vorspiel widmeten. Dazu passend und nur einen Tag später datiert hatte Malfoy eine "Version" dieser Szene kreiert, mit sich selbst in der Hauptrolle. Auf Malfoy, der an Grangers Brüsten saugte, hatte Severus dankend verzichtet.

Nicht aber auf die Erinnerungen, die kaum sechs Wochen alt war.

"Schlammblut Granger und Marcus Flint, 15. Mai 1999" und "Version Versautes Schlammblut und Marcus Flint" zwei Tage später.

Er entkorkte die Version und war binnen Sekunden absolut gebannt. Diese Szene war anders. Und Malfoy damit definitiv ein Meister der Erinnerungsmanipulation. Er war nicht als unbeteiligter Zeuge in dieser Szene eingetaucht. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass er die Stelle von Marcus Flint eingenommen hatte.

Er sitzt quer zum Schreibtisch der Hexe auf dem Besucherstuhl, in offen zur Schau getragener Langeweile spricht er die Worte: "Du kannst mir gar nichts, Granger. Das weißt Du genau."

Es ist die Stimme von Severus, die die Worte sprechen, aber auf ihren Inhalt hat er keinen Einfluss. Sein Blick gleitet zur Hexe, die hinter dem Tisch sitzt, die Arme auf die Platte gestützt, neigt sie sich ihm entgegen. Die weiße Bluse, die sie trägt, sitzt auffallend eng, die Knopfleiste steht weit genug offen, um einen Blick auf den Brustansatz zu erhaschen. Sie seufzt und stößt aus: "Bis ich dir glaube?"

Mit diesen Worten steht die Hexe auf. Mehr Details ihrer Kleidung werden damit deutlich. Sie trägt einen hellgrauen Bleistiftrock, der deutlich kürzer ist, als es für einen Auror angemessen wäre. Und der weiße Stoff der Bluse ist nicht absolut Blickdicht. Obwohl Severus sich sicher ist, einen BH unter dem Stoff zu erkennen, glaubt er gleichzeitig ihre Brustwarzen durchschimmern zu sehen. Schlimmer noch, ihre Nippel zeichnen sich deutlich ab. Offensichtlich sind sie aufgerichtet und drücken sich durch den Stoff.

Während sie um den Tisch herum geht, schnippt sie in Richtung ihrer Bürotür. Darauf ertönt das typische Geräusch einer Versiegelung. Direkt vor Severus bleibt sie stehen. Er schaut zu ihr auf.

"Du wirst etwas erzählen, da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Ich kann nämlich sehr überzeugend sein."

Ihre Hand steckt sich in seine Richtung, gegen seinen Willen fängt er sie ein. Die Erinnerung lässt ihn sagen: "Als ob ich daran ein Interesse hätte, Schlammblut." Für seinen Geschmack hätte sie ihn durchaus berühren können. Mehr als das.

Ungerührt davon, die Hand noch immer von ihm umklammert, geht sie neben ihm in die Hocke.

"Sicher?", fragt sie und ihre freie linke Hand legt sich auf seinen Oberschenkel. In unverschämter Direktheit lässt sie sie hinaufwandern, bis in seinen Schritt. Der reale Severus zuckt zusammen, als er die Berührung tatsächlich spürt. Sein Glied schwillt an und er will unbedingt, dass sich der Druck ihrer Hand erhöht.

Die Erinnerung weicht davon ab. Schnaubend stößt er der Vorgabe folgend aus: "Ganz sicher!" Sein Blick richtet sich auf die eigene Mitte und tatsächlich, sein Schritt wirkt nicht auffallend angeschwollen. Die Hexe greift etwas fester zu. Aufstöhnen will Severus, stattdessen faucht er: "Nichts passiert, du dreckige Hexe!"

Eine Lüge, wie nicht nur die nun etwas kratzende Stimme verrät. Severus fragt sich, wie viel mehr Blut sein Schwanz noch aufnehmen kann.

Die Hexe reißt ihre Hand aus seiner Umklammerung los.

"Ich wette mit dir, dass 'nichts' eine glatte Lüge ist", sagt sie und öffnet langsam den Gürtel, ohne das der Protagonist der Erinnerung sie daran hindern würde. Ein recht plötzlicher Sinneswandel. Es folgen Knopf und schließlich quälend langsam der Reißverschluss. Schlaff ist sein Glied nun auch optisch in der Erinnerung nicht mehr, eine Beule zeichnet sich durch die engen Boxershorts ab.

"Lass mich etwas genauer nachsehen, ja? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass dich das absolut kalt lässt", haucht sie, um sogleich an den Bund seiner Hose zu greifen.

Severus will diesem unsinnigen Szenario zum Trotz aufstöhnen, denn Logik ist irrelevant. Die vor ihm hockende Granger ist dafür viel zu heiß. Stattdessen ist er gezwungen zu lachen, aber zumindest verlagert er der Vorgabe folgend sein Gewicht etwas und zieht sich die Hose selbst samt Boxershorts hinab. Ja, es gibt eine Reaktion, aber sein Glied bildet nur einen schwachen Bogen. Die Erinnerung will ihn etwas sagen lassen, doch die Worte ersterben in seiner Kehle, als die Hexe ohne Vorwarnung in einem langen Zug über seinen Schaft leckt. Sie bringt sich kniend zwischen seine Beine, die er bereitwillig öffnet.

"Weißt du", spricht sie in seinen Schoß und er ist sich sicher, ihren Atem auf seiner von ihrem Speichel feuchten Haut spüren zu können, "Reinblüter machen mich total scharf. Lass dich darauf ein und ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Als er keinen Widerspruch erhebt, umfasst sie sein optisch noch immer eher schlaffes Glied mit der rechten Hand beginnt es sanft zu reiben. Schnell gewinnt es dadurch an Festigkeit und die Hexe führt es sich lasziv langsam in ihren Mund. Dabei blickt sie zu ihm auf. Nachdem sie es komplett in sich aufgenommen hat, gibt sie es wieder ein Stück frei, um ihre Zunge mehrfach seine Eichel umkreisen zu lassen und schließlich auf der Spitze zu tanzen.

Severus rutscht deutlich auf dem Stuhl nach vorn. Die linke Hand der Hexe legt sich auf seinen Oberschenkel und fordert ihn stumm auf, die Beine weiter zu spreitzen. Er ist dankbar, dass er und die Figur der Handlung sich darin einig sind, der Forderung nachzukommen. Sie steigert das Tempo und beginnt gleichzeitig damit seine Hoden zu massieren. Severus ist sich sicher, dass er schon längst hätte kommen müssen, doch die Erinnerung scheint auch seinem Körper den Ablauf vorzugeben. Die aufgezwungene Verzögerung ist quälend und lustvoll zugleich. Auch ist er gezwungen, die Hexe bei ihrem Tun zu beobachten. Er will, dass es endet, unbedingt will er den Druck loswerden und abspritzen. In den Mund von Granger.

Ein Gedanke, der seine Nerven etwas beruhigt. Am Rande ist er sogar zur Reue fähig. Was er hier tut, ist falsch und doch erscheint es ihm unmöglich, die Szene zu verlassen.

Die Erinnerung lässt seinen Atem immer schneller werden. Die Reaktion der Hexe darauf ist, ihr Tun zu verlangsamen. Auch lässt sie von seinem Hoden ab. Stattdessen wandert ihre Hand nun an ihre Bluse und zerrt an den Knöpfen. Hektisch öffnet sie den Stoff. Sein Blick fällt auf zwei runde Brüste, die nicht wirklich von Stoff bedeckt sind, sondern nur von Büstenheben gehalten werden. Das Mysterium der sichtbaren Nippel ist damit geklärt.

"Granger, wenn du willst, dass das hier ein Erfolg für dich wird und ich abspritze, dann zieh die Bluse aus. Ich will mehr von deinen Tritten sehen", stößt er aus und das so wenig beherrscht, dass seine Worte ad absurdum geführt werden. Atemlos ist die Stimme mit der er spricht. Ihre Brüste sind ein zweifellos hübsches Beiwerk, aber definitiv wäre der Anblick nicht unbedingt nötig.

Granger lässt kurz von ihm ab, richtet sich auf und zieht die Arme aus dem Stoff. Ihre Hände umfassen darauf die Brüste, sie massiert sie und scheint die eigenen Berührungen sichtlich zu genießen. Als Severus einen knurrenden Laut von sich gibt, lehnt sie sich allerdings wieder bereitwillig seinem Schritt entgegen. Ihre Lippen schließen sich erneut um sein Glied und nun saugt sie daran. Zeitgleich wandert ihre Hand an ich selbst hinab, bis zum Saum ihres Rocks, den sie hektisch hinaufzieht. Sobald das Verschwinden des engen Stoffes es zulässt, greift sie sich selbst zwischen die Beine und beginnt sich hektisch zu reiben.

Severus' Atem beschleunigt sich erneut, immer wieder wandert ihr Mund an ihm hinauf und hinab. Auch dehnt sie ihre Reise aus, so dass ihre Zunge hin und wieder über seinen Damm leckt, was ihn veranlasst, ihr noch weiter entgegen zu kommen. Dennoch ist ihm ein Orgasmus nicht vergönnt. Er will ihn unbedingt und denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, die Erinnerung zu verlassen, nicht weil er erkennt wie falsch all das ist, wie verwerflich, nein, er würde es einfach selbst beenden. Ein fester Griff in den Schritt sollte genügen. Aber er tut es nicht. In diesem Fall könnte er Granger nicht mehr sehen. Nicht verfolgen, wie sie nun selbst extatisch zuckend vor ihm kniet, sich mit seinem Gemächt im Mund selbst befriedigend. Sie ist ist schneller als er. Als er sich sicher ist, zu explodieren, lässt sie von ihm ab und stöhnt auf. Atemlos keuchend lässt sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken, mit weit geöffneten Beinen, liegt sie auf dem Rücken. Während die linke Hand weiter über ihre geschwollenen Lippen und den Kitzler streicht, wandert die rechte erneut erneut zu den Brüsten, hektisch reiben ihre Finger über die spitzen Warzen.

"Ich bin so bereit und geil. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist gefickt werden."

Severus rutscht vom Stuhl und kniet sich vor sie.

"Willst du das? Ich dachte du willst Antworten?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Immer schneller streicht sie über ihren Schritt.

"Ich wollte nur dich. Ein Reinblut in diesem Büro."

Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Dreh dich um Schlammblut, auf die Knie mit dir!", fordert er grollend.

Nein, dass will er eigentlich nicht. Viel lieber will er ihr über den Körper lecken, sie kosten und stöhnen lassen.

Granger tut es. Sie dreht sich auf den Bauch, geht auf die Knie, im Vierfüßler kniet sie auf dem Boden ihres Büros. Erwartungsvoll reckt sie ihm die Hüfte entgegen. Severus rückt näher an sie heran und taucht mit drei Fingern in ihre Vulva ein. Heiß und nass fühlt sie sich an. Die Hexe stöhnt auf und lehnt sich seiner Berührung entgegen.

"Mehr als diese Finger wirst du nicht kriegen. Ich ficke kein dreckiges Blut."

Sie jammert auf und lässt sich dennoch weiter befingern. Ihre Laute werden kläglicher, sie windet sich unter seinen wenig sinnlichen Berührungen Und das ist endlich ein zuviel des Guten. Es stößt ihn ab und er zieht sich aus der Erinnerung zurück.

Allerdings war es nicht genug der Abscheu, um seine Erregung vergessen zu lassen. Gequält stöhnend ergoss er sich von der Fremdbestimmung befreit in seine Hose. Scham erfüllte ihn, denn er hatte sich an dem aufgegeilt, was aus dem Geist eines widerlichen Menschen entsprang, etwas, was mit der echten Granger mit Sicherheit nichts zu tun hatte. Und gleichzeitig war er sich sicher, noch nie derart erregt gewesen zu sein.


End file.
